


Rough Night

by Wayhaught_is_legit



Category: Law and Order, Law and Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: BDSM, DESKSEX, Dom - Freeform, F/F, slave - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_legit/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_legit
Summary: Olivia needs to get her control back.Prompted by Astrid.
Relationships: Benson/Greylek
Kudos: 3





	Rough Night

SVU  
Olivia comes barreling into the bullpen of SVU, hell bent & with a purpose, she sees no one else in the office, it is late on a Saturday night after all. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kim walk through the doors. Olivia looks at her like she has a purpose, so Kim questions it, “Olivia, what’s going on? You look serious, more so than usual anyways.” She gives a weak smile. Olivia doesn’t respond, just nods to herself, like she got an idea.  
Olivia stalks towards Kim like shes prey, Kim takes a couple steps back, confused, she backs right into the door jam. Olivia is suddenly right in front of her, hands on her wrists, holding them in front of her. She gives a sly smile, & just looks at Kim, Kim sees the lust in her eyes, but it’s more than that, almost predatory. Olivia turns, her hand still around Kim’s wrists & she tugs her to the nearest office, forcefully pushing her into the office then slamming & locking the door behind her.  
As Olivia walks back towards her Kim asks “Olivia what’s going on?” Olivia never answers, she just grabs her, pushes her up against the desk & says “you’re going to do what I say, when I say it, nothing more, nothing less. You will give me complete control, nod if you understand.” Kim hesitates, but nods, she wouldn’t admit this out loud but she’s intrigued. “Good, if it is too much, snap your fingers twice, understand?” Kim nods again. “Good, you will not use my name, you will call me master and you are my slave.” It was a statement, not a question, but Kim nods anyways.  
Olivia pushes everything off the desk & lays Kim on it. She’s starting to finally understand, Olivia needed this, so she accepted what was about to happen. Olivia pulled out her cuffs & put them on Kim’s wrists, placing her arms above her head “your arms stay above your head at all times, understand?” Kim nods.  
Olivia takes tears off Kim’s nylons & underwear, & unbuttons the buttons on her blouse, leaving her in just her skirt. She steps back & just admires what she’s done so far, she’s not done yet though, she reaches down & unzips her dress pants, pulling out her strap on, Kim looks over & just groans, in anticipation of what’s to come, even though she has no clue what that is. Olivia looks up at her & licks her lips, her plan is in motion. She pulls Kim to the edge of the desk “I’m going to fuck you hard, and fast, and you are going to love every minute of it.” Kim groans again.  
Olivia lines up the strap on with Kim’s entrance & in one motion enters her, not giving her time to adjust, she’s wraps her hand around Kims throat, not tight enough that she can’t breath though, just enough pressure. Kim can feel the pressure & pain in her vagina but fights through it because it’s not a bad pain. Olivia keeps up a rapid pace, “are you enjoying yourself little one?” Olivia asks, Kim nods “use your words” Kim looks at her “ughhhhh yes master, please more” Olivia smiles & goes even harder, she can feel Kim getting close so she starts to rub her clit, when suddenly “oh god! Master! I’m cuming, I’m cuming! Unghhhhh” & she cums, harder than she ever thought possible.  
Olivia slowly pulled out of Kim. When she has another idea, she pulls Kim off the desk to kneel in front of her, which she does obediently, “open your mouth, now” Kim does as she’s told again, she takes the cock & puts it in Kims mouth “suck, now!” Kim starts sucking the cock, licking off all the juices, her juices, the strap on is now rubbing against Olivias clit, Kim realizes what’s happening & starts bobbing her head faster, “good girl, keep sucking, your gonna make your master cum” seconds later Olivia cums. Putting her hand in Kims hair she pulls her off the strap on, she tucks the strap on back into her pants, adjusts herself, throws the handcuff keys on the desk & just walks out. Leaving Kim wondering, but knowing, Olivia needed this, this was their secret. She uncuffed herself, adjusted herself as best she could considering how ruined her clothes are, and left the office.


End file.
